Just Friends?
by TotalEclipseOfTheHeart1210
Summary: Edward and Bella live next door from each other and have been friends forever. Every summer they do everything together. This summer is no different then any other, except for the fact that they might have some different feelings for each other. AH,OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV **

I had just gotten home from babysitting some little brats while their parents were at work, it is summer after all, and was so tired. I saw Edward come out of his next door and over to me.

"Hey Edward, let's watch a movie at my house tonight," I suggested

"Okay, I'll bring Freedom Writers!" Edward said.

"Aw! Come on, you know that movie always makes me cry!"

"That's why I like it, then I can comfort you."

I have been best friends with Edward Cullen my entire life and I can't imagine my life without him. I have been having some weird feelings toward him lately, though. But luckily he doesn't seem to realize.

"Okay, fine. Come by at like seven-ish; I'll go get some food."

"Can I come with you? I love to eat!" his older brother Emmett said as he walked out the front door of his house.

"You don't even know what were getting it for, Emmett. And you always make me get a ton; so, no, you can't come with me," I argued

"Fine," he huffed as he got into his car.

"I'll see you later Edward!" I called as I got into my truck and sped off.

**EPOV**

As Bella went to go get food for us tonight I had a sad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like I was losing a part of me for a little while. But I decided to just shrug it off and find the movie.

My cell phone went off a little later and I answered it.

"Hi?"

"Hey Eddie! It's Alice. I was wondering if you and Bella had plans tonight?"

"Yeah, actually we do. I'm going over to watch a movie. And no, you guys can't come."

"Aw, why not?" Alice whined.

"I'm going to try to see if Bella has the same feelings as I do. I really like her, Alice. I try to picture life without her and I can't. I think I'll kiss her tonight if she gets sad. We're watching Freedom Writers, after all. "

"You know she'll get sad. She always cries at that movie. You'll definitely get some tonight!"

"Alice, I'm not going that far anytime soon; you know that!"

"I know. Well, I've got to go, Jazz is expecting me soon. Bye!"

And with that she hung up. Great, now I'm really nervous. Maybe I shouldn't do this tonight. Though, if I don't, that Mike kid will be steps behind me.

I had to tell him I was going to do this to keep him from asking Bella out today.

**BPOV**

When I got home I saw Edward as he ran out to help me with the groceries. Living next door to each other had its perks. Oddly, he had this stupid grin on his face.

"What's with the grin?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I just got to the next level in Call of Duty."

That sentence came out as if he was unsure; I wondered if he was hiding something.

"Really? Then why did it come out as a question?"

"Well, I didn't mean for it to. I guess."

And with that we were done carrying in the groceries so he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the couch and started a pillow fight. We were so mature. I even stuck my tongue out at him which he copied and did that raspberry thing with his mouth. I couldn't help thinking about how delicious-looking his mouth was, I wanted to kiss it right there. But I knew I couldn't, he didn't like me back. He probably just thought of me as a sister.

He got up to pack up the food and just left me there staring at the ceiling.

"Why did you leave?"

"You just looked so thoughtful. So, I left you there. Let's start the movie!"

"Okay, promise me you won't laugh when I start crying?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, let's go!"

And with that we started the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**AN: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyers does.**

EPOV

If you walked in on us watching the movie, you would think we were a couple and deeply in love. She was curled up next to me and I had my arm around her.

This was not the case with us, though. We were just best friends. Ugh, I hate that phrase.

While we watched Freedom Writers I was conjuring up a plan to make a move on Bella. I had thought of just straight up telling her. I'd also thought of holding her hand, then kissing it, then kissing a trail up her arm and ending at her mouth. This last seems _way_ too risky, though. She could stop me before I even got to her mouth. I didn't like thought of that.

She started to fall asleep, so I suddenly asked if she wanted more food and she happily agreed.

We stood up and made our way into the kitchen. Once we got there she attacked my lips in a passionate kiss.

I was so surprised that it took me a second to realize what was going on, but once my brain caught up I willingly kissed her back.

When we pulled apart for the much-needed air Bella was flushed a gorgeous shade of pale pink.

At that moment I knew this was the girl I wanted to marry.

"I'm so sorry that was out of line," she apologized.

"Bella, don't be sorry. I was thinking of a way to do just that. You stole my move, girl."

She chuckled at that and kissed me again; this time was more of us just trying to portray our feelings for each other.

"Hey, let's move this upstairs just in case our crazy ass friends decide to barge in on us," Bella suggested. I once again willingly agreed and picked her up bridal style; she giggled like a schoolgirl. Which, now that I think about it she is. Oh, well.

Things went quickly from there. The clothes were shed and the next thing I knew I was waking up in Bella's arms.

I was so happy and scared at the same time. I was happy because this meant I could ask her to be my official girlfriend, but I was scared because this could have scared her and she might not want to be friends much less anything more. So, I asked.

"Bella? Honey, I have a question. Can you wake up?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm awake," she yawned and gave me a good morning kiss, which lasted longer than it needed to. It made me a very happy boy.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do!" she hugged me tightly and kissed me again which turned out to be a make out session. I had to stop her before we did anything; I was afraid that her parents would hear us.

"Let's get dressed and we can go get breakfast," she just nodded in agreement.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was short. It was mainly just to get them together. I also want to apologize for the long wait. I had finals and first week of the semester…. Stuff like that. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**BPOV**

Last night was amazing! I did not expect it to happen, but I am totally fine with it. Edward I the most gentlemanly guy all night. He kept asking me if he was hurting me or if I wanted him to stop. I always said no to both questions.

"Bella? Honey, I have a question. Can you wake up?" I heard when I woke up.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm awake," I yawned and gave him a good morning kiss.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"He asked like a gentle man would after the first couple of dates.

"Of course I do!" I hugged him tightly and kissed him again which turned out to be a make out session. He had to stop me before we did anything.

"Let's get dressed and we can go get breakfast," I just nodded in agreement as I felt my stomach growl.

When this happened I couldn't help but think about the day when Edward and I had our own babies. I'd always loved children!

I was pulled out of my day dream by Edward asking me where I wanted to get breakfast.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are. But IHOP sounds good to me."

"Alright then let's go!"

Once we got back from breakfast we went to his house to hang out for the day. I was stuffed and couldn't wait to just veg out. I was also pretty tired from last night.

"Hey Edward? Can we just watch TV in exhausted!"

"Sure babe anything you want."

**EPOV**

Bella had just fallen asleep on my lap and I was tired myself but I couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was great, don't get me wrong, but I feel like I forgot something.

SHIT! I DIDN'T USE A CONDOM!

Bella was going to kill me. No, she would do worse. More like break my heart then kill me.

Wait, I she is on birth control. I should know I told her to get it where she was dating that Jacob kid. Lord knows that kid would do anything to get in her pants. He was such a perv. I'm just glad that she never actually slept with him.

When I think about it I think I was her first. This thought made me smile.

She was my first too. "God! I love this girl!" I thought as I looked at her peaceful face as she slept.

Just as I was about to drift to sleep my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I answered it quickly as to not wake Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How did it go?" By this point I knew it was Alice. Not only because of her high pitched voice, but because she was the only one I told about my plans for last night.

"It was great, Alice! Turns out she likes me too. We are now Facebook official."

"Omigosh! That's Great Edward!"

"I know I love this girl so much! Oh shit no I didn't say that."

"Don't worry Ed, I won't tell her. But congrats! I love you both! See you soon? Lunch at the café down the street?"

"Defiantly we'll be there. Bella is sleeping now so I'll wake her in… an hour. See you then Bye!"

I snapped the phone shut. Wow, had it been this long since she had fallen asleep. It was already eleven and we had gotten back at nine-thirty. I should probably wake Bella up at like, um say eleven thirty so if she wanted to freshen up she could.

"Bella… Honey wake up the gang is here to go to lunch."

She protested with a loud grunt and rolled over. As if that would make my let her sleep longer.

"Hey guys just go out to the car we'll be there in a sec." I leaned over Bella so I could whisper in her ear. "Bella I know we had a long night last night but I'm starving and I bet your hunger too. We are going to the café…" With this little encouragement she reluctantly got off my lap and stood up. I grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

When we got to the café and had our food we all scarfed the food down and paid and left. It was a beautiful day outside and we were going to the park after this.

**BPOV**

When we got to the park everyone headed to the swings. I started to follow them when Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Alice I wanna go swing!" I whined.

"You can after we have a little chat. Let me go get Rose, stay right here."

"Ok."

She went to get Rose ran over to me and grabbed me into a huge hug, which Alice joined in a few seconds later.

"Ok guys… I … can't… breathe!"

"Oh sorry Bella. I'm just sooooo happy for you! You finally got some!" Rosalie said as she let go of me.

"Only you Rose. Only you would congratulate me on my sex life and not on my newly acquired boyfriend."

"Oh you know you love us." Alice said as we sat down on the grass for our chat.

"Ok, we want all of the details."

"No way! That's for Edward and I to know not the whole gang!"

"Ok fine just tell us if he was good, how many times… Stuff like that."

"Ok well it was amazing, five times and I am so sore. But I couldn't care less because I am so happy we are together and we both gave our virginity to each other. I really love him, guys."

* * *

**Sorry this was late guys! I'm still trying to get in a routine. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

After Rose, Alice and I had out little chat they let me go swing with the rest of our group. I was so happy to just enjoy my time with Edward and the gang.

As we were leaving, an elderly couple stopped us and told our whole group that we were the "cutest little things that they had ever seen". Those were their words, not mine.

Once we got home and everyone left to his or her respective homes Edward followed me to mine. My parents wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, so Edward and I had the house to ourselves for a little while.

"Soooo… What should we do? I really feel like a shower. The park always makes me feel grimy and disgusting," I told Edward as we headed up the stairs.

"You read my mind. I need a shower, too."

"Well, you know how I feel about wasting water. How about we shower together?" He nodded eagerly and followed me into the bathroom.

The next morning when I woke up I fully expected Edward to be right next to me. Much to my displeasure he wasn't there. Instead I found I note from him in his place.

_Dear Bella,_

_Good Morning, Sweetheart!_

_I don't know if I've told you lately, but I love you! I love you so much that I thought I would sneak out before your parents found us here together. I know they most likely wouldn't care because we are best friends, but we haven't exactly told them we are dating yet, and I really don't want to have your dad hate me yet. I figure that it would be best for that to happen WHEN I ask you to marry me. So this is the reason I am in my own bed and not your very comfy one. I miss you a lot and wish I were there. Please forgive me and don't be mad. Remember I love you!_

_W.L.F._

_Edward_

_P.S. Meet me in my car at eleven for brunch!_

_P.P.S. I love you!_

**EPOV**

I was so regretting leaving Bella last night. I rolled over when my alarm went off, expecting to find Bella safely tucked in my arms. I was sad to find she wasn't there. Then I remembered that I had left her house to avoid getting in trouble with her parents.

I looked at my clock to see what time it was. 10:30. Crap! I have to meet Bella at my car for brunch at 11. I quickly pulled on some shorts and a tee. I brushed my teeth and headed to my car to wait for Bella.

I had decided to take her to The Lodge since it was the only restaurant in town that had okay breakfast options.

Once I saw Bella heading towards my car I ran to the other side to open her door for her. She thanked me and slid in. I got back to my side of the car, got in, and started the car.

"Where are we going, Boyfriend?" Oh, man, did I like to hear that come from her lips.

"We are going to the Lodge, my dear Girlfriend."

"I really like the sound of that. And the Lodge sounds good, too," she giggled.

After brunch we headed to my house because I knew my parents would be at work for a while and I wanted to be alone with Bella. I figured that since she had not come to me about my _mistake_ that I should at least tell her so we don't make that mistake again.

"Hey Bella, I don't know if you realized but I kinda forgot something the other night… -"

"It's okay, Edward. You know I'm on birth control. You are the one that gave it to me."

"I know I just don't want to make a mistake before we're ready, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it, just don't worry about it. At least we are using some kind of protection."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, babe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters. That honor goes to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I had been trying not to think about my mishap with Bella. She had told me not to worry and I would do anything to make her happy. We were hanging out at her house, just talking, when I realized something. When I thought it over I decided not to tell Bella and to think more about it later.

"Hey, Bells; are you hungry?"

"Yeah, now that you say so, I am. Let's go get something to eat."

We hopped in my car - which was in my driveway right next to hers. She protested about me driving, but I gave her one of my famous smiles that she couldn't resist and she reluctantly agreed.

"How about we go to that new pizza place downtown? I heard it was really good." I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh, do you mean Sam and Louie's? I heard that was good, too. Let's go!"

"Hello! How many tonight?" the hostess asked.

"Just two," I replied. She seemed like she was going to check me out, but instead - much to my surprise - she started to check out Bella. I was shocked and did everything I could not to laugh. Could she not see that we were together? Oh, well. I was the one with Bella on the arm, not her.

She seated us and told us that our waitress would be Bailey. Not even two minutes later Bailey came to our table and asked us what we wanted to drink. I ordered a coke and Bella ordered an orange soda.

"Bella, you do know that we call soda 'pop'," I teased her.

"No, Edward, we call it soda!" She started to get testy very quickly. I thought that was very weird she usually liked to have this "argument" with me.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm just feeling kinda off today."

"Don't worry about it. What do you want to eat? Um… well, I kinda feel like a salad but let's get a pizza and I'll do both."

"Okay, here's Bailey. Okay, so we would like a pepperoni pizza and a side salad for both of us. She would like French dressing and I would like ranch, please."

We got our food fairly quickly and we ate in a causal silence with a little chat here and there. We headed home and went back to her house and up to her room.

**BPOV**

Once we got my house we headed to my room to talk. I had to tell Edward some stuff. Even though we had been best friends forever there were some things that he didn't know. Now that we were dating he had to know what was really going on in my life.

"Hey, Edward. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, anything, Bella."

"Okay, so you know how we have been like best friends since forever?"

"Yeah…"

"Well there are some things that you don't know that now that we are dating you should know. To start out with, my parents aren't what you think they are." I paused to see what kind of reaction Edward would have. I didn't want him to think I was lying to him, but I just couldn't tell him before.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"My parents are always fighting and are never here, especially when I need them. The night we got together they weren't here. I know you were afraid to do much with me the next morning because you didn't want my parents would hear us. I didn't tell you then because I was afraid I would lose you and I couldn't have that because we had just gotten together. They both are totally unfaithful and are always out until odd hours of the night and sometimes don't even come back. They are on alcoholics, too."

"Oh, my gosh, Bella. Why didn't you tell me when we younger?"

"I was afraid you would not want to be my friend."

"Wow. How do you have this nice of a house if they are never around?"

"They bought the house before I was born. They were okay then. I blame myself for their ways."

"Bella, you can't do that! You have nothing to do with how they are. They messed themselves up."

"I guess."

"Hey, look at me. Are you okay? I mean, I know you are having trouble with all of this, but I'm here and so is the rest of the gang. We all love you and we're here no matter what. Do they know?"

"Alice and Rose do, but Em and Jazz don't know."

"Okay, it's not as important if they know, but it's good to know that Alice and Rosalie know."

"Hey, if you don't mind, would you stay with me tonight? I need someone here."

"I was already planning on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor goes to the great Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I was glad that Bella had told me all of that. It's not good to keep all of that built up inside for so long. I was also happy that she wanted me here last night. But while I was watching Bella sleep, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her; I was thinking about the past few weeks of our relationship. The other day I had realized that she hadn't had her "monthly gift" yet, (that is what she calls it, not me). When Bella woke up I was going to ask her about it.

"Hey, Edward. I'm really glad you stayed here last night. I love waking up to this. And you."

"I love you, too, Babe. Hey, I don't mean to get really personal here, but since we have been best friends for a while I know that you should be on your period right now. I haven't noticed that you are and I just want to know if you are."

"Shit! I'm not. Crap, crap, crap! What are we going to do, Edward? Shit. I also haven't taken my meds lately because I was so caught up in waking up in your arms! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Bella, you are not stupid. I don't care if you forgot to take it 'cuz it is my fault to for not using protection, too."

"What should we do, Edward? I'm really scared."

"Well, I think we should go to the store and get a pregnancy test. Then if it comes up positive then we go see Carlisle as soon as possible. I don't want this hanging over either of us for more than a day."

"Okay, as long as you promise to be with me the whole time."

"Of course, Bella."

**BPOV**

I was shocked that Edward had noticed that I wasn't on my period before I did. I was also very surprised that he had a plan in mind and that he was so calm about it. I was positively freaking out. We had gone to the drugstore on the other side of town so that we had a better chance of not knowing anybody. We got three different tests just to make sure. Once we paid I got out of there as soon as I could. I got home, chugged three glasses of water, and was ready to pee. Once I peed Edward set the timer and all we had to do was wait.

"I'm really nervous."

"I know you are sweetie, so am I. But there is nothing we can do right now. Do you want to lay down and watch some TV until the timer goes off."

"Sure, as long as you hold me. I really need it right now."

"Of course I will, Bella. No matter what the test comes out to be I will always be here. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do." The timer went off just then and I was so nervous I didn't want to go look so I made Edward. He came back with an unsure look on his face.

"Hey Bella, I think we need to go see Carlisle." And then I fainted.

**EPOV**

As I went into the bathroom I wanted so badly to have Bella by my side, but she said that she wanted me to look because she was too nervous. So, I did and the results were iffy. Two of the tests were positive and one was negative. I knew what this meant; Bella was pregnant. I came out of the bathroom and saw the worried look on Bella's face.

"Hey Bella, I think we need to go see Carlisle." Then she fainted. Luckily I was close to her so I could catch her before she hurt herself. I set her on the bed and went to get a wet was cloth to put on her head.

When she came to she looked scared and immediately held me close to her and bawled.

"This is exactly why me parents hate me! I'm a total failure!"

"Bella, hush, this is not a reason to be a failure and your parents do not hate you."

"Okay, let's just go see Carlisle."

"Alright, I'll call him so he knows we are coming." I picked up my phone to call him and he picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?"

"Um, Bella has a bit of a problem and we would like for you to check her out."

"What kind of problem, Edward?"

"Um, well, we think we're pregnant."

"Did you say we?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Dad, Bella and I are dating."

"Oh, well, yeah. Come in right now. I was about to leave and take the rest of the day off, but come on in."

"Great, thanks, Dad. We'll be over soon."

**BPOV**

I felt mortified when walking in to hospital with Edward. I felt like everyone knew why I was there. Of course only Edward and Carlisle knew, but still.

"Hey guys, Hi Bella. How are you feeling?"

"I'm really scared. I don't really know what to feel yet."

"Okay, let's just go back and get that test going."

"Okay." He gave me a cup to pee in, then we just had to wait. While we were waiting Carlisle came in to talk to us.

"How did this happen guys?"

"Well, we were hanging out one night and I kissed him and it just went from there. I totally didn't even expect him to kiss me back. So I was really surprised when we "did it". I really wasn't thinking and then forgot to take my pills the next day and I hadn't taken them that morning because my parents were fighting and I didn't want to come out of my room until they were gone."

"But it is totally my fault, too. I got so caught up that I had forgotten to ask what she wanted or to even just use protection myself. Alice had been joking with me that if I made a move that I would "get some" and so just in case I took some with my over there but totally forgot when we were in the moment."

"It is alright. Esme and I will be on your side the whole time, not matter what happens." Just then a nurse came in.

"Congrats, you guys! You are pregnant!" She said this so cheerfully that I was almost happy that I was. But then I came back to reality when Edward looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"Bella what do you want to do with this baby? I don't think I could go for an abortion, though."

"Yeah, me neither. I think for now all I know is that I'm having this baby."

"Okay, Bella. Good decision. Let's have dinner at our house tonight, Edward. I'll let you guys tell the Swans. Do you want Esme to make dinner for everyone?"

"Um, I don't think that is a good idea if my parents are there, but I would love to have dinner with everyone. Is it okay if the gang comes? It would be easier to tell them all at once."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. I'll see you guys at home. Be at the house at six thirty."

"Okay," we said in unison.

When we were all sitting down at dinner I was ready to tell everyone. Edward said that he would do it if I wanted but this was something I had to do.

"Hey, guys, I have something to tell you." They all looked at me and I almost chickened out but then I just blurted out, "I'm pregnant."


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors note!

Sorry this isn't a chapter guys. I am writing a story with my friend turtlepenguin. It is called A Dog's Never Ending Love. Please go check it out. Here is a quick summary:

Bella and Edward are always together, they share a lasting friendship and together they have a desire to save animals. What happens when everything that they want turns into some of the most heart wrenching things you will experience. OOC, AH


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be the great Stephenie Meyer. I would like to thank my awesometastic Beta Laeve for helping this story be grammatically correct and sound intelligent. Thanks so much! **

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Oh, my. I just blurted out my news. I didn't even prepare them. I just said it! How are they going to take it? Will they stick with me or ditch me? I sure hope they don't, I need them now more than ever!

"This is a bit sudden, Bella. But I am very excited for you guys!" Alice said as she rushed over to my and enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Thanks, Alice. I Know I kinda sprung this on you guys, but I really need the help right now. My family life isn't the best and I don't know how school will go but I definitely need to go back this fall; it is, after all, only my junior year. I really don't want to miss out."

"Of course not, honey. We will be here for you the whole time. I would strongly suggest that you move in with us, Bella. I just can't bear to think of you living with your parents any longer with the way they treat you. And that way, if you should ever need anything, we are very close and Edward won't have to keep sleeping over there," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Esme, I would love to; that is a great idea! Is that okay with you, Edward?"

"Why did you even ask? Of course it's okay with me. I was going to ask, but she beat me to it. What is it with the people I love always beating me to the punch?"

"Huh?" everyone said at once.

"Well, Missy over here decided to kiss me before I could make a move. I was trying too hard to make it perfect and now Esme-" Edward sighed.

"It's okay, Babe. I still love you." I giggled.

"Why wouldn't you? I am just so lovable and amazing!"

"Okay, I wouldn't go that far." I joked. He knew I was kidding and so was he.

"Ouch!"

"Well, someone had to deflate that ego of yours a bit. Why shouldn't it be me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you are my girlfriend?"

"No, that is why I had to." I giggled and he laughed along with me. It felt good to laugh after the day we had. We were so carefree for the rest of the night. The whole gang was happy for us and we played games and even truth or dare. That was a fun one.

"Okay, Bella, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked me after she had to wear Emmett's clothes for the rest of the night. This was hard for her because she is so small and they are a total fashion disaster. At least that is what she thought. They looked comfy to me.

"Um….Truth."

"Okay, let's see. How long have you liked Eddie boy?" I looked at Edward and he looked curious. I was nervous to tell them because I knew it was long before we Edward and I professed our love for each other.

"Um, last year I realized he was really cute and by the end of sophomore year I really like him."

"Wow, Bella." Alice was shocked, but I could tell she knew I was telling the truth.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me then? I liked you then, too!" He scooped me up and took me to his room, his eyes never leaving mine. They had a look of passion and love in them. I tried to return the look.

Once we were in his room he set me down and crashed his lips to mine. I quickly returned it and when we broke apart he told me how much he loved me.

"I love you, too, Edward. Can we lie down and watch some TV? I'm really tired."

"Of course. I'm just going to put on some pajamas. Do you want some?" I always left some here just in case I slept over.

"Yeah, I'll go get some. They are in Alice's room." I walked into Alice's room and got some and went back to Edward's to change. Once I got there he was already changed into flannel pajamas and no shirt. I headed to the bathroom to change.

"You don't have to change in the bathroom you know," he said just as I was about to close the door.

"Yeah, but that would just be weird."

"Okay, whatever." He chuckled. "Hurry up, I miss you!"

"Okay, okay!" I crawled in bed with him and soon I was asleep.

**EPOV**

When I woke up in Bella's arms I was thrilled and I couldn't wait to do so the rest of my life. I wiggled my way out of bed to go make her breakfast in bed. I ran into my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, can we move Bella's stuff over today?"

"Yeah, of course. Where do you want her to stay?"

"Do you think it would be okay if she stayed in my room?"

"Yeah, I think that would be okay. That is as long as she wants to. She might want her own space."

"Yeah, definitely." I made her some food and went back upstairs to give it to her. She was grateful and ate it all. Afterwards I went to talk to Emmett.

"Hey, Eddiekins, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. Hey, I am going to go get Bella an engagement ring and I would like your opinion. Will you come with me?"

"Whoa, dude! You and Bells are going to get married? Where did you pull that from?"

"Uh, my butt? But if she says yes then that's the plan."

"Awesome! Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Great! Let's go while Alice has Bella busy."

We got to the store and the first thing I saw was this beautiful ring with a big diamond in the center with sapphires outlining it. It also had a few diamonds on either side. I knew this was the one for Bella.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I look at this ring?"

"Sure, what are you here for today?"

"I'm getting a ring for my girlfriend."

"Okay, this one is a very nice choice."

"Good. I'm getting it."

"Okay, that will be four thousand nine hundred and fifty dollars." Wow, that was a lot, but My Bella is definitely worth every penny. I handed him my card and he handed me the box with the ring. Now all I had to do was plan how to give it to Bella and hope she said yes.

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story. I have noticed that a lot of you are putting it on alert or favorite story. I really appreciate it but I would love to hear from you. SO please hit the review button and it would make my day! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That honor goes to the great Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I bought the ring, but still had no idea how to present it to her. I have had the ring for about a week now and it was burning a hole in my pocket. Well, not literally; I had it stored in the back of my sock drawer. I knew Bella wouldn't look there because she absolutely hates feet and anything that has touched feet at some point in time.

I had been pampering Bella ever since we found out that we were expecting. I was overjoyed that it was her having my child and not just some girl. I was having a child with my best friend for goodness sake! I love her so much; I just knew she was the one for me.

I was walking around my room trying to figure out how to propose to Bella when she poked her head inside the door.

"Hey, Babe, I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose. Some of my clothes are getting tight."

"Are we still trying to hide it?"

"Not necessarily, but I do need new clothes," she stepped inside and showed me what she was wearing. It was one of her favorite shirts and it showed her bump and was really tight.

"Yeah, you go shopping."

"Thanks, Babe! Love ya!"

"Love you, too, Bells!" And with that she was out the door. Before now I hadn't really known her bump was the visible though her clothes.

I kept pacing in my room and BAM! I figured out the perfect way to propose to Bella.

**BPOV**

I'd approved going shopping with Edward, but I didn't except to spend this much. Everything I got I loved and Alice approved. All of the shirts that I got were very stretchy so that they fit me now and when I was nine months and ready to pop. My favorite was a white shirt with a turtle inside its shell with the words, "see you in May." I was due May 21st and I was super stoked to see my baby. When I got back I showed Edward all that I got and he liked everything, too.

"Bella, can we go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us?"

"Of course, Babe. Did you have any certain place you wanted to go?"

"I was thinking the Italian place in Port Angeles; um, I think it's called Bella Italia?"

"Oh, that sounds good! Now I have a major craving for it!"

"Alright then, let's go!" We hopped in his Volvo and went to dinner.

Once we got to the restaurant we started to walk in when Edward stopped me. I was very confused. He told me to close my eyes and he put hand over my eyes to make sure that I couldn't see anything. We walked in and he lifted his hand from my face and that was my cue to open my eyes. I did and what I saw was amazing. We had the place to ourselves and there was a table in the center with a small dance floor off to the right. The place also had a bunch of flowers and candles everywhere.

"Edward, is this for me?" The beauty of this place astonished me.

"Of course, my Bella. My love, my Everything; all of this is for you."

"Wow," was all I could manage until my stomach growled. We then sat down and our food came out. We hadn't ordered, but Edward must have told them to have it ready. We had my favorite meal, mushroom ravioli and let me tell you, it was delish!

"This is amazing Edward! I loved tonight!"

"Oh, Bella, it's not over yet," he said with a smirk on his face that made me worry.

"What?"

"My Bella, I love you with all of my heart, you are my everything. You have given me something to live for. When I left you that note on your bed I wrote W.L.F. at the end. Did you catch that?" I nodded at this point I was very confused. "That stands for With Love Forever. It was my mom's grandpa's initials and he always wrote that to my grandma. That also stands for how much I love you." He then got down on one knee and all of the air in my lungs was gone in about two seconds.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Are you kidding me, Edward?" He pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a huge diamond in the center with sapphires surrounding it. Then on the sides there were more diamonds with a platinum band.

"No, I'm not, my Bella."

"Of course I will marry you, Edward!" I stood him up and gave him the most passionate kiss ever.

When we pulled away he slid the ring the third finger of my left hand and it looked stunning. He picked up my hand and kissed my hand right where the ring was. I placed my hand on my growing belly, I sure could get used to this.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it. That great honor goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

It had been a few weeks since Edward had proposed and I had accepted. I was over the moon that Edward loved me enough to want to marry me. We had a huge discussion on why he wanted to marry me. I was worried that he only wanted to marry me because of the baby, but we talked and he assured me that he really loved me and wanted to be together forever. It was the day for my next doctor's appointment with Carlisle and we had to go back to the hospital. I never liked hospitals and even though it was just Carlisle I was still nervous that something would be wrong with our baby.

"Okay, Bella, Edward, do you want to see your baby?"

"Of course!" both Edward and I said at the same time. We laughed at the fact that we had said it in sync, but we had been best friends forever and we were pretty much on the same brain wave most of the time.

"Well, alright, Bella just lift your shirt and we will put some of the gel on your stomach. It might be cold so be prepared." I lifted my shirt up and they squeezed the gel on my stomach and it was cold. I hissed at the feeling and Edward chuckled. I lightly hit his bicep and he pretended to be very hurt and it was my turn to laugh.

"Alright. Well, I have something to tell you guys." My heart dropped immediately and I was so worried something was wrong with my baby.

"Okay, now don't worry. Esme and I will help out with everything, just don't worry. Bella, Edward, congrats you guys are having twins." My jaw dropped and all of the color in Edward's face was gone. The next thing I knew Carlisle rushed over to Edward and I realized that he had fainted. I was ecstatic that I was carrying two babies, but what did Edward think?

**EPOV**

I was overjoyed that Bella was having my child and that my dad was going to be her doctor. But when Carlisle said that were having twins, well I just fainted.

When I came to, Bella was sitting next to me with the biggest smile on her face. I knew she would be happy about twins and don't get me wrong, I was happy too; but that was one more mouth to feed and take care of.

"Edward? Are you alright, you fainted."

"No… really?" I said laying on the sarcasm so she would know that I was okay. She just laughed at my comment.

"Are you okay with having twins? I mean we can't really change it, but we could go for adoption. Though, that would break my heart-" She was rambling, so I stopped her by placing my finger over her mouth. I then proceed to place a light kiss there.

"Of course I'm okay with having twins. Babe, you can't get rid of me even if you wanted to. You are stuck with me for life."

"Good. Now let's get home and share the big news." We walked to the car and I opened the door for Bella and kissed her forehead. I ran over to my side of the car and jumped in and sped off to the house. I was so excited to tell my family that we were having twins.

"Bells, how do you want to tell them?"

"Do you think we could run to the mall first?"

"Yeah, I guess. What do you need to get there?"

"Well, when I was there with Alice and Rose the other day I saw a t-shirt that said 'Mom to be' and then under that it said 'Twins'."

"That is perfect, Bella!"

"Awesome. I figured that I would get it and then put it on. Then we walk in all casual and see how long it takes before they figure it out."

"I love it, Bella! You are perfect! I wanted to do something unconventional; I just didn't know what to do." I said with a huge smile on my face.

We made the detour to the mall and the shirt was perfect! I was going to make her wear that shirt a lot. I loved it!

**BPOV**

Edward insisted that he buy the shirt, I put up a fight, but he won by a mile. He bought the shirt and I went into the bathroom to change into it. It was a little bit big in the tummy area but I would definitely fill that up just fine eventually. We went back to the car and rode home to "tell" the family. We soon arrived at the Cullen house and I suddenly got a little nervous.

"Edward, I'm not sure I can do this."

"Don't worry, Babe; they love you and would do anything for you. There is no need to worry." he reassured me.

"You're right, they will be happy for us. At least now there is more to go around when they come. No one will be fighting over one baby."

"I never thought of it that way, but you're right. Now let's go inside and tell them the big news."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that would be the great Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

We walked inside hand in hand. We both had huge smiles on our faces. I could tell that after his original shock he was excited. Esme was sitting on the couch with Emmett and they were sort of fighting over what to watch.

"Hey, guys. How was the doctor's? Carlisle wouldn't tell me hardly anything, just that the baby was okay."

"The baby is perfect." I said as Edward led me to the couch to sit down.

"Is that a new shirt Bella?" Emmett asked.

"As a matter of fact it is." I stood up and did a little circle to show it off.

"It's nice," Esme said as she flipped through the channels. I was frustrated that she didn't catch on yet but I knew it would take time. I knew Alice would notice it soon.

"Hey, I'm going to go upstairs and invite Alice and Rose over."

"Okay, sweet; I'll come with you." We headed up to our room and I called them. They said they were on their way with Jasper and couldn't wait to hear about our appointment.

"Edward, I'm hungry. Can we go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"Of course, Baby. What do you want?"

"Well, I'm craving pickles and peanut butter."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I read somewhere that cravings can start this early. I'm just excited that I get to eat and not feel fat while doing it."

"Babe, you are never going to be fat. Even if you weren't pregnant you could eat anything you want."

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, now I want chips and salsa, too."

"Okay, let's go eat." Edward chuckled.

**EPOV**

I thought it was hilarious that Bella wanted all of this crazy food but I thought it was cool that she was excited to eat for three. We went downstairs to eat and my mom thought it was gross that Bella wanted pickles and peanut butter so she left the room and went upstairs. After Bella was full we went to go watch TV and that's where we found the gang all cuddled up in their respective couples. I could tell Bella thought it was cute, but it just made me want to snuggle with Bella. So, that is exactly what I did. I started to pull her over to the couch when both Rosalie and Alice screamed. I jumped about ten feet off the ground and when I landed I hid behind Bella. She just started laughing.

"You're having twins!" Alice and Rose screamed at the same time. Bella had a huge grin on her face and she nodded really fast. She was like a bobble head.

"Wow, Eddie. You really must have gone at it." Emmett said. I just glared at him in response. I was not going to let him get to me today. Rose went over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Thank you, Rose," I said with a smile.

"Anytime."

**BPOV**

I knew that the second the girls saw the shirt they would freak out, I just wasn't expecting all the screaming. And, of course, Emmett would make some sort of remark, but what I wasn't expecting was Jasper's reaction. He had a huge grin on his face and he come over to Edward and I and pulled us into a giant hug.

"Congrats, you guys. I'm really happy that everything is okay with the babies. For some reason I had a weird feeling you guys weren't just having one."

"Thanks, Jazz. I really appreciate all of the support from you guys. I couldn't have even made it this far at my house I would have gone insane," I said as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I immediately smiled and relaxed into his body.

"Let's sit down, Babe," Edward suggested and I nodded my head in agreement. It had been a somewhat tiring day so far and I was ready for a nap. This pregnancy was definitely taking a toll on me already and I was only eight weeks along. I had a small bump and it was noticeable if I was wearing a tight shirt. We had to go back to school soon and I was starting to worry. I needed to talk to Edward about this soon. And I was going to if I hadn't fallen asleep sitting and the couch with Edward. The next thing I knew I was waking up in Edward's room and he wasn't there with me. I felt a little tug at my heart so I knew I had to find him, when I heard the shower on in his bathroom and I relaxed a little. I went to the door and cracked it open a little.

"Edward, I 'm awake and going downstairs to get something to eat."

"Okay, Babe. I'll be down in a sec." I smiled as I took a deep breath in and smelled Edward's body wash. I was kind of woodsy but also had a sweet smell to it. I loved it. I closed the door reluctantly and went downstairs to eat something. Now if only I could decide what I wanted.


	12. Author's Note

AN: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I've been so nonexistent this summer. I have been way too busy. If you really want me to keep going with this story I defiantly still do it, but I need at least 10 or 15 reviews telling me to do so. Thanks! Again I failed miserably this summer with updates.


End file.
